dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Zolomon (Earth-77)
Hunter Zolomon is a meta-human speedster. Years after witnessing his father murder his mother when he was a child, Hunter became a serial killer. Following the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, Hunter was affected during electroshock therapy by the dark matter emitted, giving him superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Following this, he escaped and began acting as a supervillain known as Zoom, stylized as the Speed Demon. Personality |-|As a Civilian= It was presumed Hunter was once an innocent, carefree child before witnessing his father murdering his mother, and subsequently growing up alone in darkness. As a result, Hunter became antisocial, twisted, demented and manipulative. |-|As Zoom= Zoom has a very shallow and callous, as well as violent, and even psychopathic personality. and exhibits many, if not all, classic psychopathic traits: a complete lack of conscience, a lack of remorse, guilt and empathy, a shallow affect, and even callousness, Zoom's fixation on Peter runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Peter's life, as he wishes to destroy Peter himself. Zoom is ruthless and cruel towards his opponents as evidenced by his murder of the CCPD officers in his lair, his savage beat-down of Wally and his willingness to kill Wally without a second's hesitation. However, he is focused on making his defeat over Wally painful and miserable. Hunter had been shown to be very egotistical, as after his victory against the Flash where he proceeded to parade Flash's body to Central City News, where he displayed it to the media like a hunting trophy, proclaiming himself to be "The fastest man alive". He then hauled the unconscious Flash to the Central City Police Department, gloating to the assembled officers, relishing in their helplessness as he caught dozens of bullets with his speed. Zoom is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he took great pleasure in beating a cop for being such a pain in his ass. Hunter is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. His sense of humor is extremely vile as he can take that hope away from them afterwards. Hunter is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people. Some question if he was still human, and Harry says he might be. This is indeed proven true when he attempted to kill Wally, however spares Wally for the plea of his ex-girlfriend, Ashley, proving Hunter is capable of love. After abducting Ashley, he was somewhat trusting of Ashley, letting roam around his lair in his absence. He was also expressed a desire for the two of them to live together, much to Ashley's chagrin. Hunter's shown to be protective of Ashley, However, Hunter showed to be impatient in his relationship with Ashley, genuinely refusing to understand why wouldn't she love him anymore after he was revealed as Zoom. Tired of arguing with Ashley, Hunter gives her an ultimatum; stay with him and be protected, or go back to her friends, only to be treated with no mercy should they ever meet again. However, when Ashley ultimately chose her friends over him, Hunter's good side was completely erased. He appeared to suffer from some degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, as witnessed during his fight with the Flash who used cardboard cutouts of his parents, which triggered invasive memories of his childhood trauma. These invasive memories are characteristic of someone suffering from PTSD. He constantly had flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, or his shock therapy treatments, having lost time and reality of the present, leaving him off guard. Ashley unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. During this time Hunter tends to be more wild, impulsive, and far less tactical than he usually was, and acts in a deranged manner more akin to that of a feral animal. Hunter had demonstrated that he was perfectly willing to kill his time remnants in order to fulfill his goals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Corrupted Speed Force connection/Meta-Human physiology:' After being affected by the particle accelerator, while receiving electroshock treatment, Hunter gained a corrupted connection to the Speed Force; a mysterious energy field. His DNA was altered and cells supercharge with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to superhuman condition **'Superhuman Speed:' Hunter is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 13.2, leaving Barry Allen's initial speed not nearly able to keep up. As explained by Silas Stone, this is because with each stride of his legs, his feet spend less time on the floor than Barry, thus propelling him even faster. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. he was able to snap the necks of nearly every person in Jitters in less than a second. While running, the speed-force noise that he emits has a very strong thunderous clap. ***'Speed mirages:' Zolomon can use his speed to make it appear like he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hunter's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. **'Enhanced mental process:' Hunter's speed enhances and extends to his mental capacities, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Hunter has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hunter's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. Zoom was able to catch every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, using only a single hand. He easily saw and countered a bolt of lightning hurled at him by Barry and likewise caught every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, while using a single hand. **'Enhanced Strength:' Due to the tremendous amounts of Speed Force energy in his body, Hunter displays a degree of superhuman strength, exerting inhuman amounts of force without using his speed. He was also seen punching Mason which made Bridge go all the way up to the roof and as the man came falling down he once again punched his victim, making Mason go all the way across the room. From a stationary position, he was able to throw The Flash several yards away with one arm. As means of intimidation or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck. **'Eye Transformation:' Hunter can change the color of his eyes to pure black. **'Superhuman Agility:' Hunter is incredibly agile, able to change direction immediately. This allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. and being able to make sharp turns and easily maneuver while moving at immense speed. His great agility also allows him to easily perform acrobatic movements in combat, able to flip in midair when throwing the Flash's lighting back at him, as well as fight confidently while free falling. **'Superhuman durability:' Hunter's connection to the Speed Force enhanced his durability above that of human, allowing him to easily recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. This also allowed him to survive being rammed into by the Flash and sent flying across several blocks, bouncing along the streets while doing so, all without being harmed. He was also hardly fazed after falling from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. During his fight with Barry, he fell to the ground from hundreds of meters in the air with no noticeable injuries, and quickly resumed viciously pummeling Barry. Hunter could effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. After being smacked by the Kryptonian/Kandorian Hybrid Supergirl, Hunter was able to stand up without struggle seconds later. **'Superhuman perceptions:' Hunter's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Hunter to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. allowing him to easily keep up with and perceive the movements of other speedsters while they are at super speed themselves even when he himself is not. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Hunter has dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons, and even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Hunter was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. Also Despite being shot by Stone with a serum to dampen his speed, Hunter almost instantly recovered and ran off before the serum could take full effect, showing no signs of having been slowed down by the serum. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Hunter, like Barry and Wally, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Hunter is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Zolomon can also bring others with him, Hunter is powerful enough to create breaches with his own speed. He was able to open a portal with a simple punching motion. **'Bodily vibration:' Hunter has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. as well as to distort his vocal cords to a deep growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, His vibrations are more powerful than other speedsters, causing the electricity on his body to constantly show when he is vibrating himself. his intangibility is lethal to living creatures, allowing him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrates and phases his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, Zoom is also capable of effortlessly phasing through walls. He could use vibrations to generate inhuman force while attacking, even when not using super speed, allowing him simulate superhuman strength by generating enough force to send people flying through the air or punch a gaping hole through someone. ***'Seismokinesis:' By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Hunter can create tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. These tremors were powerful enough to bring a whole bridge down. ***'Invisibility:' Hunter can vibrate his body so fast that that he can no longer be perceived by the human eye. ***'Phasing:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Hunter can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Trickster. **'Voice changing:' When Hunter is Zoom, he can change is voice to sound monstrous. **'Superhuman momentum:' By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Zoom is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. With one punch, he was able to send Barry Allen flying over a building. and able to reduce Barry to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged, is shown that even when not moving at super speed, Zoom can hit with inhuman force while vibrating, which causes him to generate purple electricity when attacking and simulate having superhuman strength while attacking. This allowed him to punch and shove Mason Bridge into the air several feet and up into a ceiling before punching a gaping, bloody hole into his chest. While at super speed, He notably was able to throw the Flash across an entire office space and out a window. he effortlessly snapped the necks of every police officer in less than a millisecond. In addition, the amount of force he generated better protected him from injury, allowing him to effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Aerokinesis:' Hunter can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by creating a vortex around from running around them. He can create large and strong tornados, able to repel targets. He can completely removing the physical force from massive tidal waves, stabilize a giant singularity, or create F5 tornadoes, by running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Hunter also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. ***'Flight:' Hunter can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Zoom has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. the Speed Force also allows him to run in friction-less environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Hunter can produce purple electricity from his body. which can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and which he can learned to manipulate. and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, purple static emanates off of him. he could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. It is possible that this he used this to short circuit Mason Bridge's computer from the inside while phasing his hand through it, as his hand had purple electric aura on it while he did so. He could also manipulate electricity by touching it, as when Barry tried hurling lightning at Hunter, he managed to grab and hold the lightning as if it were a tangible object and hurl it back at him. When he grabbed Silas and stabbed him with his phased arm, he was able to transfer electricity into him, causing him extreme pain. ***'Electro-Blast:' Hunter is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back the Flash. ***'Electromagnetism:' Hunter states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. ***'Luminescence:' Hunter is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. ***'Immunity/Negate Anti-Life Equation:' Hunter is immune to and is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. **'Time travel:' Using the Speed Force, speedsters such as the Zoom are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Zolomon learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Temporal Dilution:' By generating enough energy, Hunter can slow down time relative to him to a complete standstill; he is also able to channel his energy into others to continue interacting with them. Doing this for prolonged periods of time however is very strenuous on him as the longer he keeps this up, the more time will gradually return to its natural flow while Hunter himself will simultaneously grow increasingly exhausted. ***'Time remnant construct:' Through an unknown sequence of time travel, Hunter is able to get time remnants, versions of himself from either past, future, or aborted timelines, to assist him in his schemes. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Zoom to be two places at once. If desired, Hunter can created dozens of time remnants at once. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Like Barry and Wally, Hunter is a very scientifically adept and well-read man excelling in physics and chemistry, Hunter's feats as a genius include constructing prisons to hold Meta-Humans, and devices that dampen their powers. *'Acrobatics:' Due to his incredible agility, Hunter is capable of easily performing acrobatic flips, parkour, and free running, also capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. *'Master of Deception:' Like most psychopaths, Hunter is an exceptional liar. An accomplished actor, showing no physiological sign when lying that could expose his deception. He's skill in this art is so great, he can even trick other experts in this art *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Hunter as Zoom was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. he fought Barry numerous times with minimal effort, easily beating him to near-death without any signs on slipping up or making a mistake. Zoom also uses powerful punches to overall cause great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom like sounds produced when he was punching Barry. Although this may have just been the resulting sound of his fist hitting Barry at such high speed. He is also shown to be able to break the neck of a fully-grown adult human in less than a millisecond. In appearance with behavior, Hunter seems to enjoy inflicting as much pain as physically possibly when killing an opponent such a snapping his victim's spines and breaking there necks. Hunter's attacks are often animalistic, involving breaking grown men's spines and often lifting opponents with one arm. His strength and physique alone make him a fearful opponent, but combined with the extreme momentum he can pack into his punches, Hunter can easily overpower and defeat a variety of opponents, and is considered unstoppable and unbeatable by many. *'Intimidation:' Due to his great power and demonic appearance, Zoom has to ability to instill great fear in others. *'Tactician:' Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead, Hunter would also utilize dirty tactics to achieve victory in the battles against his rivals, pretending to be defeated before getting up and stabbing them in the back. He would also taunt his opponents, counting on them losing control over the battlefield. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Hunter burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger a lot. *'Anti-speedster weapons:' the Batman has an arsenal of anti-speedster guns, which would allow to momentarily slow Hunter down, temporarily damaging his connection to the Speed Force. However, Hunter showed himself resistant to the weapon, restoring his powers in a mere moment. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Hunter is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Hunter's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities . However, since learning to regulate his body temperature with a build up of energy, he has a much higher resilience to cold. Hunter also seems to be weakened or at least momentarily stunned when a redeemed Killer Frost used her Meta-Human freezing powers on Zoom. to save the Flash, However, his powers allowed him to shortly afterwards break free and recover enough to speed away. *'Force fields:' Hunter is incapable of penetrating through an energy field powerful enough. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite dart, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Hunter's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Power-dampening tech:' Initially, Hunter's powers can be weakened, even neutralized, by specially designed tech that affects his resonance field. *'Prolonged time dilution:' When Hunter slows down time, it takes an extreme amount of physical energy to maintain it. So the longer he's in “Flashtime” the more exhausted he gets, allowing more time to catch up with him. Unlike his normal speed activities, it takes him several hours of rest to recover from this, as, when doing so, he pushes his powers to the limit for an extended amount of time. *'Mortal wounds:' Despite his enhanced healing, Hunter can still potentially be killed by massive enough damage done to vital organs like his heart or brain. *'Carbyne:' Hunter's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. *'Psychological trauma:' Hunter suffers from severe PTSD, due to him watching his father kill his mother. Barry utilized his past memories to induce extreme psychological trauma, in order for him to lose his focus and become more feral, thus allowing Barry to overpower him, trap him and finally unmask him. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, or his shock therapy treatments. Ashley unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. *'Time Wraiths/Black Flash:' Like many other speedsters, Hunter has come to fear the Time Wraiths and does whatever he can to avoid their wrath. He's also shown to be terrified of the Black Flash, breaking down when it neared, shaking and hoping it doesn't notice him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Zoom suit:' Hunter wears a protective suit as his evil alter-ego, Zoom, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims, allowing him to not leave any hair or skin samples at any of his attacks on CCPD. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, organically designed to replace firefighter turnouts. The suit includes a mask that fully hides Hunter's face. The mask has small line shaped gaps on the mouth resembling a demented smile. This causes it to resemble the equipment he wore during the electroshock therapy sessions in the asylum. *'Zoom ring:' Hunter utilizes a ring to store and summon his Zoom suit. The ring also bears a lightning bolt symbol on it; similar to that sported on Hunter's Zoom suit. *'Earpieces:' On Hunter's cowl, it has two lightning-bolt earpieces to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Zoom's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. Unlike the Flash and Reverse-Flash suit, his lightning bolts on his earpieces are curved at the tip instead of being straight. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Eye Transformation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Voice changing Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Power Absorption Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photokinesis Category:Density Control Category:Seismokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Chronokinesis Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Acrobatics Category:Deception Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Mental Illness Category:Rogues members Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Meta-Humans